The present invention relates to a sheet feeding mechanism and more particularly to rack and pinion adjustment mechanism for feeding sheets of different widths.
In current high speed sheet feeding mechanisms, sheets of paper are moved from one machine to another or from one portion of a machine to another portion. Sheets of different widths are usually fed at different times in the same machine. When a machine is to be changed from feeding sheets of one width to feeding sheets of another width, the machine is usually shut down and the necessary adjustments are made to permit the machine to feed sheets of a different width. Special tools may be needed to readjust the machine. This results in down-time for the machine and may require dismantling of the machine to readjust it to feed sheets of another width.
The present invention overcomes these drawbacks and has for one of its objects the provision of an improved sheet feeding machine in which the width of paper being fed may be changed without dismantling the machine.
Another object of the present invention is the provision of an improved sheet feeding machine in which the width of the paper being fed may be changed without the use of special tools.
Another object of the present invention is the provision of an improved sheet feeding machine which requires very little down-time to adjust the machine to feed sheets of different widths.
Another object of the present invention is the provision of an improved sheet feeding machine which is simple to use.
Another object of the present invention is the provision of an improved sheet feeding machine which is inexpensive to manufacture and maintain.
Other and further objects of the invention will be obvious upon an understanding of the illustrative embodiment about to be described, or will be indicated in the appended claims and various advantages not referred to herein will occur to one skilled in the art upon employment of the invention in practice.